King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah is a fictional kaiju in the "Godzilla" series. Storyline Ghidrah, the Three-headed Monster! Planets, stars, entire civilizations have been destroyed in but a few moments. Passing their shattered and torn graves, cackling siren screams called into the night. Sweeping to the farthest regions on promises of bestowed judgment and death. Seething with destruction in its blood, the golden demon King Ghidorah will conceal its form in the confines of its blazing fireball womb. The flames lying close to its blackened soul, filling the creature with life and energy. Then, in acts of only the deepest of sins, the ember stone egg is jettisoned off, crossing the black voids of space. Its destination: a new world to purge and decimate. Crashing to Earth, the creature's presence caused a reaction, awakening huge behemoths from their slumber. Godzilla and Rodan were reawakened. Meanwhile humanity watched in horror as the demonic egg birthed huge scarlet flames. Fire and smoke that took on a life of its own, twisting and congesting into the night sky. Lashing against themselves and taking on the form of King Ghidorah. Spreading its wide leathery wings, it took off, and laid waste to all life that dare to see its godly form. However, the demon met unexpected retaliation. Standing to defend mankind, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra beat back the devil. Its three heads covered in thick silk, King Ghidorah fled, flapping back to the cold arctic depths of space. Invasion of Astro-Monster Greatly angered by his thwarted advents he swore to bring, the King of Terror flew to another planet; consequently, one that was unknown to the populace of Earth. A planet on the dark side of Jupiter named Planet X. Living on this world were a race of machine like beings dubbed the Xilien. Seeing the monster as a perfect tool for their future planes, they captured the demon. Following the next steps of their plan, they sent out radio waves to Earth, alerting mankind of their existence. The astronaut pair of Fuji and Glen arrived soon, and was coaxed, along with the rest of humanity, into allowing the Xilien to have Godzilla and Rodan. They begged for the monsters, insisting that the newly arrived creature King Ghidorah threatened to destroy their people. Falling for the trick, humanity allowed the aliens to take the twin terrestrial kaijus to the new planet, and successfully fight off the dragon. In exchange for the behemoths, the Xilien promised a medical drug that would cure all diseases. Deceit was brought, when the drug turned out to be a tape recording that told the Earthlings to surrender and become a new colony of Planet X. If humanity did not comply within 24 hours, the Xilien warned of the consequences. Needless to say, humanity stood its ground and created a plan to fight back. However, the A-Cycle Light Ray Guns were still be constructed as Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah were released. Laying waste to anything that moved, the trio of monsters nearly succeed, when finally mankind's technology prevailed. Released from their control, the monsters fought amongst themselves. Their ongoing war pulling them from a craggy cliff, and into the seas below. Only the space dragon surfaced, fleeing back to space. Godzilla vs. Gigan Gliding through the frigid vacuum, the creature was again found. Seeing a god to add to their might, a race called the Nebulan Space Hunter M took control. Combing the horror with their own twisted cyborg Gigan, the two descended to earth, and again nearly destroyed all of mankind. Planes, tanks, masers, all fell before the might of the duo. Only through the courage of Godzilla and Anguirus, were the beasts sent into retreat, soaring into the fathomless regions of space.